Over Tea and a Smoothie
by A Scribbler
Summary: There's so many stories of people meeting the Doctor and going on adventures and meeting and seeing strange things. But... I didn't get that. All I got what a ten minute chance meeting in a coffee house. And you know what? I wont ever forget it. It's true what they say, he's confusing and a little crazy, but interesting. I'm Molly. And I've met the Doctor. (10th Doctor) One Shot


**A/N:**

**I know it's random, but for some reason I just wanted to write this since the idea won't leave me alone. It's only a one shot, but I hope you like it.**

I'm not sure how many times you'll read these words, or hear them. Most likely you'll be tired of them by this point. Just a guess though. I can't speak for you, and I don't want to. You can think for yourself. I'm just talking. Anyway, my words are these: I've met the Doctor. That's it. No, we didn't go on some wild adventure, he didn't show me any new worlds or exotic creatures, and he didn't make any promises that he was going to come back. That's it. I have met the Doctor. It was... Well I'll start where it all started I guess. Makes sense right? Okay, here we go.

* * *

I slumped back in my seat, boredom levels rising by the minute. What was the point in arranging to meet up with someone if they were going to ignore the agreed meeting time? Then again I can't really complain too much, I've had my fair share of loosing track of time. But when I do at least I make a point of letting people know and apologising for it. Not Jen. Jen would make you wait for hours and not even bother looking at her phone because in her mind you'll always wait for her anyway. To be honest, I was seriously thinking about just getting up and leaving. Forty minutes wait without word seems reasonable right?

Whatever. Didn't make much difference anyway. I knew that I was going to end up waiting here whatever complaints and curses my mind came up with. Why? Because frankly I had nothing better to do. Sigh, groan, grumble, I couldn't be bothered. To be honest I was going to be bored out of my mind if she showed up or not. It was the same thing every day. Get up, go to university classes, maybe meet up with friends or I'd go home and study or just end up staring at the computer screen for hours. And even if I met up to socialise, this happened. Just waiting around for people who may or may not show up. It was so mundane. Boring. I was sick of it.

For god's sake, Jen hurry up! Glancing at my phone for a millionth time and again hearing nothing from Jen, I figured I may as well order myself something before I get kicked out. Why did I agree to meet in a coffee house? I don't like coffee. Or tea... What else do they have here? I was in the process of standing up to find out when a figure literally bounded into view and half skidded into the seat opposite me, hands flat on the table as he leaned across.

" 'Ello!"

"Jesus!" I fell back into my seat from alarm, trying to catch my breath, "Uh, hi?"

The stranger cocked his head to the side, smile eager, "So, what're we having?"

Blinking away the surprise, I was finally able to take in the appearance of my sudden, oddly cheery company. He was skinny, but seemingly very spry, dressed in a pinstriped suit with a tie and... Converse? Okay, I wasn't one to judge, his choice at the end of the day. His brown hair was spiked up and a shade that almost matched his eyes perfectly. They stared at me brightly, awaiting my answer. Wait, what? Why was he asking me what 'we' were having? I didn't know him. Unless he knew me? No, how did that work? It didn't. But I didn't feel right telling him to hit the road right away. It didn't seem fair for some reason. I arched an eyebrow sceptically.

"We?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, why not?"

"Uh..." My mouth opened but no words came to begin with, "I guess I don't have a good answer for that other than I don't know you."

He looked confused for a moment and then checked his wrist watch, "Huh... Well everyone's a bit off from time to time. I'm the Doctor. And you're...?"

The way his hand suddenly thrust out to me made me flinch, but it was soon clear it was just a handshake offer, and out of shock I returned it weakly, "Molly. So... Doctor?"

"Yup."

"Do you, you know," I shrugged, "have a name to go with that?"

The corner of his mouth turned up, "I just told you. So, what're we having, eh?" He leaned across to the next table to grab a menu and scanned it briefly before tossing it back, "Ah what am I looking for, it all comes down to a nice cuppa tea, right?"

I didn't know what this guy was on... but I may just ask. But at his optimism I had to wince slightly as if I was apologising, although for what I wasn't really sure, "I don't actually like tea... Or coffee."

His eyes travelled around our location musingly, "I thought you looked a little out of your comfort zone."

At that I had to give a dry laugh, "Yeah, I didn't think this one through..."

"Didn't think what through?"

"Agreeing to meet my friend in a coff..." I paused and shook my head, it wasn't his business, "So what kind of a name is Doctor?"

"My name. What kind of a name is Molly?" he challenged, folding his arms on the table and hunching his shoulders like he was playing a game.

With nothing else to say, I had to match his answer, "My name."

"There we go then."

Doctor? Doctor what? Doctor who? This guy was confusing me so much my head was starting to hurt. And yet I found his company somewhat entertaining, and intriguing. He looked a few years older than me. In his late twenties maybe? I couldn't place it. Which was odd, normally I could make a pretty good guess. And the way he acted, it was like he was hiding this big secret and he was on the edge of his seat waiting for me to figure it out. He'd have a long wait. I wasn't interested in mind games. If he wanted me to know so badly then he'd just have to say.

Trying to be as polite as I could, because really he wasn't doing anything wrong; but still getting to get the message across, I shifted in my seat, "Listen, uh... Doctor? I'm actually waiting for a friend so-"

"Ah right, fair enough and point taken. But still," he shrugged, leaning back in his seat a little, "Nothing wrong with waiting for a friend with a friend, right?"

I arched an eyebrow, "We're friends?"

"If you like."

"Is that how you work?" I asked with a semi good natured smirk, "You jump around to random people and offer to buy them tea so you can make a friend for a little while?" Pausing for effect, I nodded, "Seems like you lead an easy life."

For a split second, it looked as though I'd struck a painful nerve, and I did feel some remorse, but in the blink of an eye he had brushed it off. "Ah now here's the thing," he leaned in like he was giving away a secret, giving his out dramatic pause, he flashed a grin, "I never said I'd buy."

I couldn't help it, I laughed, "Charming."

"I know, brilliant isn't it?"

This guy was clearly missing a few screws, but... he was entertaining. And god knows I needed the conversation right now, "Alright, _Doctor_," I scoffed, refusing to believe it was a real name, "I'll get your tea."

As I got to my feet and ordered a plain tea and a smoothie for myself, I found myself glancing over my shoulder just to make sure that this strange man was still there and not some figment of my imagination. Something about him was just so... foreign to me. Like the way he acted and spoke. He sounded English, which wasn't uncommon to hear around Cardiff. But... I didn't know, it was hard to explain. And this whole exchange had really thrown me off. He wasn't flirting with me, thank god; but he was forward with me. In a way, it was as if it was him I was meant to be meeting for a catch up rather than Jen. Maybe he really did see me as a friend. I couldn't exactly return the favour, but I'll humour him a little longer. Because although I didn't know what he wanted or what was going on in that clearly unravelling mind of his; he made me curious.

I paid the fee and carried the drinks back to the table, placing his tea before him and sitting down. Taking a long sip of my smoothie, I studied him. But apart from gratitude, I saw nothing obvious. But... there was a tiny glimpse of something I hadn't seen in a while, or expected to see here. Loneliness. Only for a moment and then it was gone. And I'll admit, it made me feel guilty.

He took a lengthy sip of his tea and exhaled happily, "Ah there we go, can't go wrong! Much appreciated."

"Don't mention it..." Alright, Molly, time to bite the bullet, "Look I'm sorry, we kinda got off on the wrong foot and-"

"Nah I wouldn't say that." He took another sip, "A strange man in a suit comes out of nowhere and starts talking away and the next minute you're sharing a drink and being offered someone to talk to for a while. Course you're gonna be curious and wary, it's what you humans are programmed to be. But it's fun to watch play out isn't it? Like right now I can see your eyes narrowing like you're about to ask what I mean by 'you humans'. I'll save you the trouble and say that it's an expression or I could say to forget it but in the end I'll just say that it's not really the time or place to explain and we'll move on. So, go on and ask why I singled you out. That'll be better and still satisfies some curiosity that's whirring around in that brain of yours. Go on. I'll wait this time."

I blinked. What...? He spoke so quickly and that cocky grin never once left his face. He was like a kid at Christmas! And for the record, yes I was going to ask what he meant by 'you humans'. But now I felt as though I couldn't because of his curt explanation and the fact that I was so predictable. Part of me wanted to be twice as stubborn and not even bother asking the second question he'd assumed for me. But... What did I have to lose?

Resting my elbow on the table so that I could sit my chin in my palm, I cocked an eyebrow with a deadpan tone, "Alright, why me?"

He set his cup down and tilted his head slightly as if regarding me, "Everyone needs some company from time to time."

"If it's alright to say, Doctor, you seem like you need it more than me." I said, giving a small smile to show I wasn't mocking him.

His shoulders shifted, "I guess you're right. Comes with the job really."

"Which is?"

"Time."

"You work with time? How does that work?"

"Forwards and backwards mostly."

"Very funny."

"Who's joking?" he challenged cockily, "I travel in it enough to know for sure."

"You travel... in time?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Can you prove it?"

"Sure I can." He nodded, drinking his tea again.

I waited for a moment, but when he didn't do anything else but finish his drink and set the cup down, I pressed on, "_Are_ you going t prove it?"

"Huh? Oh! Oh, no sorry. I'm actually stopping in on the way to meet someone so I can't stay too long."

My scepticism levels were through the roof right now, "If you're a time traveller, then wouldn't you be able to prove it, then come right back to this moment before meeting your friend so you haven't really lost any time?"

He smirked in approval, wagging a finger at me, "I like your thinking and that is technically a possibility."

"So why not do it?" I found myself smiling during this entire exchange, apparently his enthusiasm was contagious.

"Because," he said as he got to his feet and walked around to me, leaning down to whisper in my ear, "I think you need a little mystery to get rid of the boredom."

I flinched away and gave him a quizzical look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Anything you want it to mean."

"You don't make any sense, you know that?"

He sniggered, "I get that a lot, personally I don't see it."

Bemused, I shrugged, "I didn't think you would."

He nodded, checking his watch, "Sorry to make it short and sweet, but I must be off, thanks for the tea, really picked me up good and proper."

"You're leaving?" Why did I feel disappointed? Five minutes ago I was trying to get rid of the guy.

It must have been a trick of the light, but I could have sworn he looked sympathetic, "Sorry..."

"Don't apologise. Was just sudden is all. It was, uh... It was good to meet you, Doctor. Will you be around again?"

"No idea, time's funny like that see?"

I laughed, so he was sticking to that story huh? Alright I'll play along, "Yeah if you say so. You're the expert after all."

"Well I wouldn't say that... But since you did." He winked.

"Charming..." I scoffed.

"That's me. Charming, cheeky and a little confusing Doctor. And you're sceptical, curious, a little less bored Molly."

"That's me." I shrugged in defeat. This guy was off his rocker, but I liked it, "Thanks."

"Consider it payment for the tea and friendship." He saluted with his hand as he grinned, backing towards the exit, "Take care, Molly Russell..."

"You two, Doctor." I returned the gesture sarcastically, but was sure not to make it cruel.

It felt like banter between an old friend. I watched as he left and strolled casually down the street and out of sight, an absent minded smile on my face. What the hell was that all about? Just a nutter off the streets looking to pass the time maybe? Or maybe I was the one with a few screws missing, certainly felt like it after that conversation. Did I seriously buy tea and talk to a spry little man who thought he was a time traveller? I guess so... Wow. Well he was right, there was too much confusion to be bored. Okay, I'll admit it, I was grateful for that. It had been interesting to say the least.

All in all, it had seemed pretty random and pointless though. I mean, he came out of nowhere, told me a bunch of hooey, and then left. I didn't know any more about him than I did before, soon enough the mystery and bemusement would fade into a bland memory, and I'd never see him again. It was what it was and that was that. In a way, I was happy. It made me think that sometimes little bursts of the unexpected that weren't meant to last were worth waiting for. It would get boring all over again if it happened every day. So I had to thank him again for that.

"Molls! O.M.G I'm so sorry to keep you hanging around, the traffic was mental and-"

I jumped as Jen's voice snapped me back from my thoughts, "Jen! Jeez don't do that!"

"Sorry, babe!" she cackled as she took a seat, noticing the empty cup on the table, "Someone else here?"

"Huh? Oh, no, they left a minute ago."

"Who?" she questioned, not looking interested as she pulled out her purse to count change for a drink.

I shook my head, "No one, just a friend."

* * *

And that's all there is to it really. I haven't seen or heard from the Doctor since and I don't see what the big fuss is about. I did look him up online out of morbid curiosity, but all I found were overly complicated blogs made my people who live in their parents basements about how 'awesome' he was and how he 'saved the world' and all that jazz. To me, he's just a hyperactive guy I met in a coffee house that entertained me for a few minutes. That's it. Not that I'm complaining, it was fun while it lasted. Although, there will always be one thing that I never figured out about that meeting. Just one thing. Not the talk of time travel, or meeting people, or even that he talked to me to begin with. It was much more basic than that.

I don't remember ever telling him my surname was Russell...

**A/N:**

**Kind of a cliffhanger, but at the same time not. I like the idea of Molly being sarcastic and sceptical compared to a hyper Doctor but then again, this is a one shot. I don't know if I should keep Molly for another Doctor fanfic in the future. I make no promises but let me know what you think. Like I said, this was random and out of nowhere, but that's how it came to me. Anyways, I hope you like it XD**


End file.
